efedshistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Kristina Oliver
Samantha Charlotte Jenas (born 16th April, 1993) known professionally by her ring name Kristina Oliver, is an English actress, model and professional wrestling manager. She is currently employed by United Kingdom-based wrestling promotion Royal Wrestling Kingdom, where she is the valet of the current RWK Imperial Champion, Tyler Keenan, who is also her real-life boyfriend. Behind the scenes, Jenas is known as the daughter of Royal Wrestling Kingdom owner Darren Jenas, also known by his ring name of David Oliver. Her older brother, Franklin Jenas, is also a professional wrestler working on the British independent scene for various different companies, where he goes under the ring name of Adam Hendrix. Jenas, unlike the rest of her family, was originally uninterested in taking a position in the company that her father had helped to create after his old promotion was closed due to lack of funds, wanting instead to further her acting career in the film/television industry before she thought about making the transition over to the family business of wrestling. However, she soon made her way into the company after various feelings of being unsatisfied with her work in the industry and wanting to make a change and freshen up what she was doing. Early Life The oldest of three siblings, one older brother and a one younger brother, Jenas was born in Manchester, England to parents of English and Irish descent. Her father, Darren Jenas, serves as a member of the board of directors in Royal Wrestling Kingdom due to his connections in the wrestling industry, as he used to run his own wrestling promotion before lack of funds caused him to file for bankruptcy and end the promotion after it barely managed to get itself off the ground. Her mother, Violet Jenas, works as an accountant and helps out now and again with Royal Wrestling Kingdom in order to balance the books whenever necessary. Her brothers are both professional wrestlers, with her older brother Franklin Jenas making his debut in 2011 under the name Adam Hendrix, and her younger brother Michael Jenas recently making his debut in January 2018 under his real name. From an early age, Jenas aspired to become an actress like those she saw on television and in the cinema, often taking after-school drama classes and outside courses and activities in order to further hone the art that she wished so much to be working in. She studied at the Liverpool Institute of Performing Arts at the age of seventeen for two years, passing the courses that she had taken with flying colours. Her hard work paid off in the end, with Jenas managing to gain the required standing and grades to be able to take her dream to university. She later enrolled in Lancaster University and left with a bachelor's degree in drama. Jenas was also exposed to the modelling scene when she was around fifteen years old, when her parents agreed that she would be a good fit for the industry. She modeled for and appeared in photoshoots for some small-time brands, but ultimately found that the career wasn't for her and left it behind to continue her pursuit of a career in acting like she had always wanted to do. However, now and again she had taken part in various modelling campaigns that her agent had told her would be good for both her portfolio and her image, helping to get her name out to larger crowds that wouldn't normally watch what she was acting in. Acting Career In 2012, when she was only nineteen years old, Jenas landed herself a small-time role in a low-budget television soap that aired regularly every week on the BBC, exclusively on Three. She stayed in the role for almost a year, before her character was killed off in dramatic scenes after she said that she wished to pursue new avenues in her career in acting. Many audiences felt she was a positive addition to the show during her time there, which boosted her career and left her with many opportunities for the future. "I loved that show with all of my heart. I truly did. Looking back, I wish I would have stayed longer, because the crew and the cast there was unlike anything I couldn't believe. It was my first big break into acting and they made me feel so welcome, so loved and made sure I knew exactly what I was doing and how to do it. They made it so easy that, when I later went into acting in other areas, I knew precisely what to do. But my contract only lasted for a year and I decided that I wanted to pursue other options. I didn't want to be characterized as a soap actress. So, they made the decision to kill me off. Fair enough, I guess, the character deserved a dramatic exit." Jenas then went on to work in some low-budget films that were independently produced by outside filmmakers, which garnered little gross revenue and mixed to negative reviews from the critics that watched them on the big screen and left reviews. However, she did garner some positive reviews from some of the films that she portrayed characters within, saying that she killed it once again and she was becoming more and more a better actress with every role she took on. Professional Wrestling Career Royal Wrestling Kingdom Debut as Executive Consultant Following a mixed to negative response to one of her films, Oliver decided that things weren't going her way within the film industry and that she needed a different outlook within the industry. Knowing that she could not go back to her old soap due to the death of her character, Oliver instead looked to her father for support. As one of the members of the board of directors, David Oliver was able to put forwards a storyline that was liked by all and was able to get Christina the place she wanted. Billed as 'Kristina Oliver', she made her debut in a segment at RWK: Cold Day in Hell, when RWK owner and general manager Josh Reed was brought in for a meeting with the board of directors after multiple failures during his short time on the job, including a disastrous decision to make the match between Ryan Vendetta and Tyler Keenan end in a draw. She was then introduced by her father, David Oliver, as the new executive consultant for the board, meaning that she would assist Reed in running the shows and make sure that they were up to the standard that the board wished them to be. Immediately starting in her new role, Oliver assisted Reed in every way that she was asked to. However, due to more and more failures within the company and the board's loss of faith with the owner's ability to properly control the company and make sure it was heading in the right direction, a plan was made independently by David Oliver and his daughter to rip the company from Reed's fingertips, without the knowledge of the RWK board of directors. Using his blatant attraction to her, Oliver was able to make sure Reed took a backstep and allowed her to directly address the talent. Soon enough, their roles were swapped and Oliver became the main booker and spokesperson for the promotion. Taking Control, Feud with Ryan Vendetta Now firmly in control of the promotion, Kristina would lay down the law wherever she possibly could in order to cement her authority over the locker room that she now believed she was better than. Following a vicious hell in a cell match with Victor Sokolova at RWK: Kings of the Empire, Oliver confronted Ryan Vendetta within the medical room. She berated Vendetta for his lack of safety and his blatant carelessness that got Sokolova injured, before sending him home and beginning an investigation into the lack of safety that was potentially rampant within the roster of the Royal Wrestling Kingdom. Keeping Reed distracted by having him deal with characters such as the Red King, Oliver was able to focus on her true goal: remove any opposition to her reign as executive consultant. Doing so, she confirmed later on in the week that Ryan Vendetta was suspended from RWK, pending further investigation. This act proved to fall into Kristina's lap, as Vendetta would jump the barrier at the next RWK show and wreak havoc upon the set. Sensing an opportunity, Oliver would leap into action and fire Vendetta on the spot, before beginning an act of workplace bullying and mistreatment of Vendetta's cousin, Nova Taylor. Facing backlash from Reed on Vendetta's firing, Oliver made sure that Reed was then taken out of the picture by making it so that the board forced him to take a sabbatical from the company. With only power in charge, Oliver began to make her power moves. Under her reign, the forces of Generation Global would take hold. With Christopher Jordan winning the RWK European Championship at RWK: Peace of Mind and his partner, Tyler Keenan, winning the RWK Imperial Championship at RWK: Last Rites, it seemed as though a new era for RWK had formed under her rule. Downfall However, things weren't to last for Kristina and her new regime. After ruling over RWK with a severe iron fist, enforcing her rule and dominance as the new acting general manager due to Josh Reed's 'sabbatical' through the use of the members of CLIQUE, Kristina would comfortably make deals and reinforce alliances that would see her through the various complaints and murmurs of rebellion that had begun to surface within some of the locker room members towards the latter months of 2017. Despite this, Kristina would reward the various members of the locker room that were loyal to her with things that greatly improved their status within the company and in front of the media themselves. At RWK: Path to Destiny, the corruption and deceit that had slowly and secretly flowing its way through the entire promotion, thanks to Kristina's puppeteering and dealing, finally bubbled its way to the top when Kristina made a significant power move by adding the RWK Imperial Champion, Tyler Keenan, to the commentary table for the first ever Path to Destiny Royale. Following this, she would hire Maria Stafford, the valet of CLIQUE member Frankie Highwood, to eliminate Kameron Kalmar from the Destiny Royale due to the risk of significant backlash from the Board of Directors due to their concern over Kalmar's wellbeing and limited recuperation and recovery time following his brutal match with Arno Frye. Stafford would go on to eliminate Kalmar from the Royale in speedy fashion, earning the ire of the fans. Towards the end of the match, Oliver would directly interfere in the match alongside Keenan, helping him to distract Ryan Vendetta long enough for him to be easily eliminated by the eventual winner of the Destiny Royale and the man that would go on to face Tyler Keenan for the title at Grand Coronation 2: El Pecador. This act would gain considerable criticism for both Keenan and Oliver, the latter being reprimanded and fined for her actions by the board of directors, who had begun to see the demon that she was truly was, the same demon that they had allowed to worm into a position of power like a virus. After using her influence and power to make Frankie Highwood and Maria Stafford the hosts of RWK: The Kingdom Awards, Oliver would soon be shocked by what would come next. The empire that she had worked so hard to create and reinforce began to crack at the edges, with Highwood and Stafford being directly targeted by Kameron Kalmar for Stafford's actions the month prior, as well as Christopher Jordan directly betraying Tyler Keenan in the main event to turn face and disband Generation Global. Coupled with the unexpected return of a new and improved Josh Reed, who seemed to have more confidence and strength in his own abilities, Kristina began to feel her grasp loosening and loosening by the second. This situation was not helped by Keenan's decision to come clean with the relationship that they had managed to hide from everyone for months, revealing that the two of them had been dating ever since Keenan had returned from his injury at RWK: Peace of Mind. This action would heap more controversy and criticism onto the pair of them, effectively transforming them into the power couple that ruled over the entire Royal Wrestling Kingdom like their own personal dictatorial playground. At RWK: The Grand Coronation II, the downfall of the Olivers was assured when Josh Reed was appointed head of the board of directors by a unanimous decision, who then decided to buy out the collective shares of both David and Kristina Oliver for more than market price, effectively removing them from their roles within the company. However, Kristina was soon resigned as the full-time valet of Keenan, with Reed saying that 'he would no doubt cause trouble if they did not make the decision to rehire you'. Personal Life In early 2017, pictures emerged that showed Oliver holding hands and spending time around Manchester, England with Royal Wrestling Kingdom competitor and current RWK Imperial Champion Tyler Keenan shortly after her official arrival in the RWK. However, although these pictures were released, nothing has been confirmed between the two parties whether or not the two are in a relationship. Rumours started to circulate once more in September 2017 when Kristina was seen with Keenan once again shortly after his title win at Last Rites, spending time out in Liverpool, England with the new champion.